Easter season
Easter is a seasonal event in Cookie Clicker. It was added on May 18, 2014, with the 1.0464 update. Since the 1.0466 update, Easter starts automatically and lasts from 7 days before Easter to Easter itself. Easter can also be activated by purchasing the Upgrade "Bunny biscuit", which will launch it for 24 hours. The Bunny Buiscuit Upgrade becomes available after unlocking the "Season switcher", which happens when one has amassed 5,000 Heavenly Chips and has baked 10,000,000,000,000 cookies in the current game. The upgrade is repeatable, but it gets more expensive each time it is bought. When activated, It cancels any other seasonal event. This season even has its own Grandma form, the Bunny Grandma. Upgrades Here is a list of the 20 Upgrades that are from the Easter Season. All upgrades are egg/larvae based in theme and can be unlocked randomly when clicking a Golden or wrath cookie or popping a wrinkler. Unlocking Eggs Eggs are unlocked randomly during the easter season by either popping wrinklers or clicking Golden/Wrath Cookies. At base, a Golden/Wrath Cookie has a 10% chance to unlock an egg and a wrinkler has a 2% chance to unlock an egg. Santa's Bottomless Bag, and Omelette egg upgrades, and the Hide and Seek Champion achievement all increase the chance to unlock an egg. Egg Spawn Probabilities Egg Unlock Probabilities When an egg is generated, there is a 10% chance for it to be a rare egg, otherwise it is a common egg. If the generated egg has already been unlocked, then a second egg is generated. This reduces, but does not nullify, the effects of already having a number of eggs on your chances of finding new eggs. Having more eggs reduces the chance of you finding other eggs exponentially. The probability of generating a new egg can be calculated using the following formulas: pr(success) = 1 -0.005625 n^2-0.001875 n r-0.00015625 r^2 pr(normal) = 0.9 -0.0075 n-0.005625 n^2+0.01125 r-0.0009375 n r pr(rare) = 0.1 +0.0075 n-0.01125 r-0.0009375 n r-0.00015625 r^2 pr(omelette) = 0.0125 +0.0009375 n+0.00015625 r where n is the number of normal eggs already unlocked, and r is the number of rare eggs already unlocked. Pr(success) is the chance of unlocking a new egg, Pr(omelette) is the chance of unlocking the Omelette egg that will increase the spawn rate of eggs. Average Unlock Time If we unlock easter eggs using only Golden Cookies, the average number of Golden Cookie clicks required to unlock all easter eggs can be simulated. The simulation includes the effects of unlocking the Omelette egg (whenever it spawns naturally). Similarly, if we unlock easter eggs using only Wrinklers: Cookie Production Global Multiplier The cookie production global multiplier that many of the eggs modify is essentially another form of cookie multiplier, but it applies separately in the process, meaning small numbers still have a big impact (far larger than +1% cookie multiplier would). The final CpS formula is essentially: CpS * Cookie Multiplier (cookie types, Heavenly Chips, frenzy/elder frenzy bonus/clot penalties, etc) * Global Multiplier For example, if you have some cookie types and kitten bonuses totaling a 1000% cookie multiplier, and a base CpS of 10,000, giving you a total income of 100,000 cookies per second, and you unlocked two common eggs, your new total CpS would be 102,000 (10,000 * 10 * 1.02). If you then unlocked another kitten upgrade increasing your base cookie multiplier to 1500%, your income would increase to 153,000 (10,000 * 15 * 1.02) Achievements List of known Achievements that will be earned eventually from the Easter season. Note: The eggs only need to be 'found' for the achievements to be earned, they do not need to be purchased. While this may not matter since most eggs will end up being purchased, it is handy to know that situationally functional eggs like the Chocolate Egg, Century Egg and "egg" do not have to be purchased for the achievement. Trivia *The description of the upgrade "Duck Egg" is a reference to a popular YouTube video, "The Duck Song." *The omelette's flavor text is a reference to the "omelette du fromage" episode of Dexter's Laboratory. *The salmon roe flavor text is a reference to a song in the anime Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. *The Century egg is an ingredient in Chinese cuisine . *The Shark egg's description is from the thoughts of sharks in one of Orteil's other games, Nested. It is possibly also a reference to Bruce the shark from the Pixar film "Finding Nemo". *The Bunny Grandma bears a striking resemblance to Frank, a character from the 2001 film 'Donnie Darko'. *The robin egg's flavor text is a reference to the catchphrase of Robin from the 1960's Batman TV Series. *The Golden Goose Egg's flavor text is a reference to Jack and the Bean Stalk, as well as a related idiom: "killing the goose that laid the golden eggs ." *The Bunny biscuit text is a reference to one of the rabbit myths told in Watership Down. * The "egg" bears a strong resemblance to Yoshi's eggs in Super Mario World, or a normal pokemon egg from the game series "Pokémon". Category:Seasons